The present invention releates in general to release bindings for skis and, in particular, to a new and useful ski binding usable for both cross-country or touring and downhill runs, comprising a touring plate which is swingable, in its front zone, about an axis extending transversely to the longitudinal direction and parallel to the upper surface of the ski and which includes a rear end carrying the heel holder and connectable to the ski, and a front end carrying a sole holder which comprises a blocking part which is seated in the touring plate, the blocking part being associated with a blocking element which is movable against the action of a spring.